Kirby, Mario, Pit
by AnomNOus
Summary: For years, man has played the game rock, paper, scissors. The game is so popular that even Master and Crazy Hand play it. However, they believe that the game has gone too mainstream. However, they have made changes to the game that only people like the Hands could make.


Kirby, Mario, Pit

Master Hand faced Crazy Hand. "Are you ready for another round?" Master Hand asked.

"I am always ready," Crazy Hand said. "You haven't beaten me yet."

"It will change this time." Master Hand raised his hand, and Mario, Link, and Kirby appeared.

Link looked around the room and sighed when he saw the hands. "Oh yeah," he said. "Today is Tuesday."

Mario wasn't too happy to be there either. "Have-a you ever thought of playing it-a like everyone else?" Mario asked. Other smashers that knew what was going on came down to the tournament room. The villains all came down, along with rival swordsmen to Link. There were also one or two others.

"Nonsense," Master Hand said. "Rock, paper, scissors is far too mainstream. Besides, this makes the game more interesting. No one else can play Kirby, Mario, Link."

"But-a why is it always me."

Master Hand waved and Mario suddenly lost his third dimension. "Because now you're Super _Paper_ Mario."

"But-a Luigi, Peach, and Bowser can all be turned into paper as-a well."

Bowser shouted from the sides, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME A PART OF THE GAME!"

Link looked at Master Hand and said, "So, I'm the scissors, right?"

"Correct," Master Hand

"I don't think that is fair,"

"And why is that?"

"Scissors use two small blades to cut. I have a large sword."

"Well do you have a suggestion on who should replace you?"

"I do. I believe Pit can disassemble his bow so that it forms _TWO SMALL _daggers." Pit looked down at Link. "Pit would make a better replacement for scissors."

Pit dashed down next to Link. "But," he said. "The game is Kirby, Mario, _Link_."

Crazy Hand looked worried. (Or as worried as a hand could look). He floated back and forth murmuring to himself, "He is right. It can't be Kirby, Mario, Link without Link. Pit can't replace one of the three, or else we might have revolution. If there isn't order, then the world will descend into anarchy and chaos. The insane will ruin the lives of others." Crazy hand suddenly fell to the ground and screamed, "WHAT DO WE DOOO?"

"You change the name to Kirby, Mario, _PIT_," Link said.

Crazy Hand looked at Link and thought about it. He then said, "That's crazy, so crazy that it just might work."

Master Hand sighed and said, "It isn't really that crazy."

Crazy Hand slowly turned to Master Hand before saying, "OF COURSE IT'S CRAZY!" Master Hand moved back from the furious hand. "Think about it! If we change the name of the game, we might as well change everything. That leads us into going into anarchy and chaos. The insane will…"

"Hey Crazy, do you want to play Kirby, Mario, Pit?"

"Sure, I would love to," Crazy said in a calm voice.

Master Hand looked at Pit and Link. "It seems," he said. "That Pit will be replacing Link."

Pit looked angrily at Link, who patted him on the back, said, "Have fun," and found a spot to watch the game. Ganondorf left the room, disappointed that he wouldn't see Link get smashed. Link joined the group of swordsmen gathered together.

Master Hand turned back to Crazy. "Are you ready now?" he said.

"Bring it on."

"Best three out of five."

The hands turned into fists and they shouted, "KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT!"

They opened their hands and two smashers appeared. Master Hand held Pit while Crazy had Mario. Mario yelled, "No no no no no," as Pit dashed forward and cut Mario up.

Mario fell onto the ground, as Pit floated down. "This might not be so bad."

"MASTER HAND HAS 1 POINT," said the voice that no one knows who it belongs to but announces everything. "ROUND TWO."

The hands turned into fist and they again shouted, "KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT!"

They opened their hands, but only Master Hand had someone, meaning they both chose the same person. Mario looked down from Master Hand's hand before being dumped out. "You-a could've set me down gently.

"TIE," the announcer said. "ROUND THREE."

The hands got ready and said, "KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT."

Master Hand held out Pit again, but Crazy had Kirby. Kirby floated above Pit before turning into a rock and fell on top of him. Pit was stuck under the rock when Master Hand dumped him off.

"WE ARE TIED AT 1 POINT EACH, ONTO ROUND FOUR."

Olimar walked into the room and was looking for a place to sit, when he saw Link. He walked over to Link and said, "Hey, what are you doing over here?"

"Well," Link said. "I'm enjoying an entertaining game of Kirby, Mario, _Pit_."

Olimar looked up and saw Pit struggle to get out from under a large rock, "I guess you finally found someone to replace you." Link nodded, "Well, at least its someone who deserves it."

"HEY, HE'S MY FRIEND!" Ike shouted

"Sorry," Olimar said sarcastically before finding a large space where he could watch with his Pikmin.

"KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT." Master Hand revealed Kirby, and Crazy showed Mario. Mario jumped over onto Master Hand and just sort of fell on Kirby.

"CRAZY HAND WINS AGAIN. CRAZY HAND LEADS TWO TO ONE." (Crazy Hand stifled a laugh and murmured "tutu".) "ROUND FIVE."

"You know," Master Hand said. "I have never really gotten how paper beats rock." He dumped Mario and Kirby onto the floor.

"It's very simple," Crazy Hand said. "You use a really large piece of paper, like this." A piece of paper grew over Crazy. As it grew larger, Crazy started bursting out in maniacal laughter.

Master Hand looked at the enormous piece of paper. After a few seconds, Master Hand made a large boulder and threw it through the center of the paper, creating a large hole. "I win."

The hands turned back into fists. "KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT."

Master Hand held out Mario and Crazy Hand showed nothing. Master Hand dumped Mario, who shouted, "Stop-a doing that."

"ANOTHER TIE. CRAZY STILL LEADS TWO TO ONE."

Crazy Hand burst out laughing, "HAHAHA… HE (HUH) SAID (HUH) TUTU HAHAHA!"

"HEY!" the announcer shouted. "YOU ARE INTERUPTING MY ANNOUNCING. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD BE QUIET." Crazy Hand stopped his laughter and got ready. (although some of the smashers could swear they heard Crazy whisper "tutu."), "WE ARE GOING TO THREE. ROUND SIX."

"KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT."

Master Hand held out Kirby as Crazy opened up and revealed nothing. "ANOTHER TIE. CRAZY LEADS TWO T… WHILE MASTER HAS ONE. ROUND SEVEN."

"KIRBY, MARIO, PIT, SHOOT."

Master hand revealed him holding Mario, and Crazy Hand showed that he had chosen Pit. As Pit rushed forward to cut Mario up, the announcer said, "WE HAVE A WINNER. CRAZY HAND IS ONCE AGAIN THE CHAMPION."

Crazy Hand went flying around the room and attempted to give everyone high fives. With the exception of King Dedede and Bowser, (Donkey Kong wasn't there.) he knocked all of the smashers out of their spots and sent them flying. He stopped in front of Master Hand and said, "I'm so happy I feel like singing."

"Please, don't start sing…"

"I am the champion - my friends," Crazy sang. "And I'll keep on fighting, 'til the end."

"It is the end."

"I am the champion. I am the champion. No time for Master Hand. 'Cause he is a loser…"

"Do you want to play another game."

"Sure how about bowling." Sonic, Olimar, and the Pikmin started getting worried.

"Nah Sonic is too large of a bowling ball, and the pikmin are too small." Sonic, Olimar, and the Pikmin sighed with relief. "How about we play… Ninja?"

"I thought we were going to call it Sheik."

"Fine, do you want to play Sheik."

"Sure."

* * *

So yeah. I decided I wanted a second story since my story Return is going to take a while, and this was the idea I came up with. I may come up with a sequel. So, review, and check out Return. Thanks for reading.


End file.
